C'était un peu tard
by Cacuts
Summary: Après presque trois ans d'absence, le Patron revient dans la maison des Sommet. Seul le Geek l'attendait, et avec lui un signe d'un amour perdu. Geetron, Deathfic


No one like you

I can't wait for a night with you

I imagine the things we do

I just wanna be loved by you...

La voix délicieuse du chanteur résonnait dans la tête des deux jeunes hommes, pensant inconsciemment la même chose. L'un était dans l'encadrement de la porte, l'autre en plein milieu de la pièce.

Après leur "pseudo-séparation "-car, oui, il fallait le dire, ils n'avait jamais été vraiment ensemble-, ils avaient quelques scrupules à adresser la parole à leur ex-amant:

Alors, ils restaient debout, se regardant étrangement, plongeant leurs regard dans celui de l'autre, y cherchant quelques traces de leur amour perdu.

Presque trois ans.

Ils n'avaient pas pu s'oublier. La présence de l'autre avait laissé comme une empreinte au fer rouge au plus profond de leur âme.

Bien sûr ils avaient tout essayé : nuits animées et alcool pour l'un, jeux et pleurs pour l'autre. Rien ne marcha. Mais in pouvait s'y attendre. Deux être à la base diamétralement opposés, réunit par un amour pur et totalement inattendu (très niais ça), à pour conséquence de tourner une page, sans retour en arrière possible.

Avant leur séparation, ils avaient passé quelques années heureux, loin de tout. Ce serait sans doute les meilleures années de leurs vie.

Alors pourquoi ne pas tout pardonner, baisser les barrières, braver les interdits, pour retrouver la quiétude et la joie dans les bras du bien-aimé ?

Tout simplement parce que l'être humain est con. Et qu'il lui faut sa dose de souffrance pour remarquer ce qui fait réellement son bonheur.

Voilà pourquoi ils en sont la, à se regarder au lieu de s'étreindre passionnément.

Le plus timide des deux avança, gêné. Il vouait tellement poser cette question qui lui brûlait les lèvres. Mais il n'osait pas. La peur de se faire traiter d'idiot, encore. Un silence gênant régnait sur la pièce. Il fut brisé par l'individu en noir, qui bougea ses sacs jusqu'à son ancienne chambre.

Il avait failli dire quelques chose, pourquoi pas même s'excuser, une grande première pour lui. Mais non, son orgueil l'en avait empêché. Il s'était défilé, encore, car il ne pouvais plus supporter ces yeux.

SES yeux.

Emplis à l'instant de colère, de tristesse, de remords, et d'un peu.. d'amour ? Non ! Impossible ! Ca ne devait pas ce passer comme ça ! Ils ne devaient pas s'aimer de cette manière !

Il s'effondra sur son li, et se prit la tête entre les mains. Que son ex-amant l'aimait n'était pas le pire. Non. Le pire, c'est que les sentiments étaient partagés. Il s'en foutait de briser des cœurs, d'effacer des existences, de ruiner des vies, seulement, celui de l'être qu'il aimait était particulier. On pouvait le comparer à la huitième merveille du monde sans problème. Le briser signifierais l'apocalypse.

Il ne pouvait s'y résoudre. Il devait donc l'aimer. Impossible également, il s'était juré de n'aimer plus jamais personne, pas même son âme sœur.

De son côté, le gamin au t-shirt rouge était resté un moment immobile, abasourdi par la réaction de son ex-amant. Des larmes commencèrent à couler le long de ses joues. Pourquoi ? Une unique question dans sa tête. Il couru dans sa chambre, et s'enferma à clef.

Et il hurla.

Il hurla sa tristesse.

Il hurla sa peine.

Il hurla son désespoir.

Il hurla sa haine.

Il hurla son amour.

Il finit par pleurer.

Comment l'homme qu'il aimait pouvait à ce point ruiner son être ? Un simple refus, quelques paroles sous-entendues, auront suffit à le détruire. Il était définitivement trop faible. Il était perdu sans lui. Rien de plus qu'une marionnette sans son marionnettiste.

Il décida de prendre son courage à deux mains, et d'aller lui parler. Peut-être qu'il dirait qu'il l'aimait aussi ! Qui sait ?! Peut-être qu'il le prendrais dans ses bras. Peut-être qu'il l'embrasserais.

Il arriva devant la porte de sa chambre. Il frappa doucement le bois, avant d'entrer et de se figer immédiatement, frappé par l'horreur de la scène.

Un corps immobile était suspendu, attaché par le cou, sans vie.

Les genoux du gamin se dérobèrent sous lui. Il sentit à peine ses jambes percutant le sol, ses larmes couler sur ses joues, ses bras se serrer dans un geste auto-protecteur.

Il régnait encore une fois un silence dans la pièce. Son hurlement le chassa aussitôt. Il hurlait encore, à la mort, comme un loup pleurant son compagnon. Il le frappait, lui faisant payer toute ses erreurs passées. Pleurant de plus belle, il entrevit les morceaux d'une lampe brisée. Il ramassa un long bout de verre et le fit courir le long de ses bras, laissant une fine trace rouge.

Rassuré par sa coupe, il inspira un bon coup, et fit son possible pour se l'enfoncer dans le cœur, brutalement. Il irait rejoindre son amant, en ayant pris note des quelques mots échoués sur un bout de papier à ses pieds :"je t'aime. Pardonne moi"

Dans son dernier souffle, il murmura : "bien sûr que je te pardonne, espèce d'idiot"


End file.
